Rencontrer
by yukiann
Summary: Ketika Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang pemuda pirang bermata biru di airport. Very light sho-ai.


Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

.

Bingung genrenya. Ada saran?

.

.

.

_ **Rencontrer **_

.

* * *

"Permisi. Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari buku di tangannya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan cengiran.

"Hn," Sasuke menggeser sedikit duduknya di kursi panjang itu, memberi tempat bagi pemuda pirang itu untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke bisa merasakan orang itu duduk dari getaran kursi yang sampai padanya. Ia melirik sedikit pada pemuda pirang itu yang sedang menaruh kopernya di sebelah kursinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Rasanya jenuh juga duduk bersebelahan dengan seseorang seperti ini dalam keheningan. Tapi Sasuke tetap anteng membaca bukunya. Non-fiksi yang sedikit membosankan, sih. Tapi apa boleh buat.

"Err... kau menjemput seseorang? Atau mau pergi ke luar kota?" setelah beberapa lama, si pemuda pirang angkat bicara. Rupanya tidak tahan juga dengan suasana ini.

Sasuke melirik pemuda itu sebelum menoleh padanya, "menjemput anikiku."

"Oh, begitu," hening sejenak. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mungkin merasa rancu jika ia memberi pertanyaan lagi pada Sasuke. Terlihat dari wajah Sasuke sih, kalau dia tidak suka bicara banyak.

"Kau sendiri?"

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Sepertinya tidak mengira pemuda berambut biru gelap itu akan melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, aku baru mendarat... dan menunggu seseorang. Dia masih di pesawat sih, tapi sebentar lagi ia mendarat." jawab si rambut pirang dengan senyum kecil.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ketika pemuda Uchiha ini menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya lagi dan melihatnya membaca sebuah buku, Sasuke baru sadar kalau pemuda berambut kuning ini mempunyai mata biru yang—indah (tidak salah kan ia bilang begitu?). Ia juga baru menyadari kalau si mata biru itu membawa buku di tangannya.

"Kau dari perjalanan ke luar negeri?" Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka ia menanyakan hal semacam itu—yang seperti menunjukkan ketertarikan akan sesuatu—pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Padahal ia kan tidak suka bicara banyak.

"Ah, ya."

"Kalau boleh kutebak... dari Prancis?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?" pemuda pirang itu menunjukkan ekspresi—yang sepertinya—juga tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan dengannya.

Sasuke menunjuk buku yang dipegang pemuda pirang itu. "Itu buku edisi sana, 'kan?. _J'ai lit aussi le m__ê__me livre_. Hanya saja versi Jepangnya."

"Kau bisa bahasa Prancis?" si pirang menaikkan alisnya, berkata dengan nada antusias.

"_Un peu_. Aku baru belajar tiga bulan terakhir ini," Sasuke menaikkan bahunya. "Kau sepertinya mahir."

"Ah, ya. Kakeku memang orang Prancis. Aku baru saja mengunjunginya dan nenekku di Clamart," pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lalu menunjukkan cover bukunya pada Sasuke, "_Vous avez aussi__lu__ ce livre_? Kupikir tidak banyak orang yang menyukai buku dengan tema seperti ini."

"Yah, menurutku temanya unik, cara pengarangnya menceritakan konfliknya juga menarik."

"Ah! Benar! Aku penggemar dari penulis ini!"

"Kau juga?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Eh? Kamu juga?" pemuda pirang itu menjawab antusias.

"Hn, ya."

"Wah, selera kita sama!" si pemuda pirang memperlihatkan cengirannya. Sasuke tertegun beberapa detik, entah kenapa.

Sasuke merasa sangsi. Kalau ia lebih jauh lagi mengobrol dengan pemuda—yang bahkan belum ia tahu namanya—ini, ia merasa... ia akan terikat lebih jauh.

Selain itu, kenapa ia—yang sudah diketahui oleh khalayak banyak bahwa ia sedikit sekali bicara—bisa berbicara panjang dengan orang ini?

"Oh ya, kapan anikimu itu mendarat?" pemuda pirang itu bertanya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menoleh pada orang di sebelahnya itu sekilas, dan kembali menatap ke depan. Ia membiarkan jeda beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "_Je ne sais pas_. Ia bilang jam tiga." Sasuke melirik jam yang tergantung di pilar di dekat mereka yang menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat tiga puluh. "Tapi sampai sekarang belum datang, mungkin pesawatnya ditunda."

"Oh, begitu. _J'ai aussi_, sepertinya orang yang kutunggu juga di-delay."

Sasuke diam. Pemuda itu juga diam. Mereka tidak menemukan hal lagi untuk dibicarakan. Hey, apa banyak hal yang bisa dijadikan topik permbicaraan pada orang yang bahkan belum kau kenal sepuluh menit yang lalu?

Drrt. Drrt.

Ah, ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Ia segera mengambil benda persegi panjang itu dari sakunya. Satu pesan.

_**From: Sai  
Sasuke! Apa kau sudah bertemu Itachi-nii?**_

Ah, ternyata pesan dari sepupunya, Sai.

_**To: Sai  
Belum. Sepertinya penerbangannya ditunda.**_

_**From: Sai  
Begitu, ya. Sudah setengah jam dari waktu seharusnya. Ah iya! Kau sudah bertemu dengan orang yang ingin dikenalakan Itachi-nii? Aku penasaran!**_

_**To: Sai  
Belum. Aniki saja belum datang, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ingin dia kenalkan itu?**_

_**From: Sai  
Siapa tahu kau sudah bertemu, kan. Ya sudah. Beritahu aku kalau Itachi-nii sudah mendarat ya!**_

Sasuke tidak membalas pesan dari Sai lagi. Ia menghela napas.

Benar juga. Anikinya bilang ia ingin mengenalkannya pada seseorang di airport. Katanya orang itu juga mendarat hari ini dengan rentang waktu tidak begitu lama dengannya mendarat. Tapi, huh, kenapa harus di airport sih? Apa sebegitu inginnya Sasuke bertemu dengan orang itu? Sasuke mendengus.

Tiba-tiba, pemuda dengan iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu merasakan ada pergerakan dari orang di sampingnya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya itu tengah berdiri.

"Mau ke mana?" ups, Sasuke sendiri terkejut—dan sedikit malu—karena ia menanyakan hal itu. Sebagai orang yang baru bertemu sekitar sepuluh menit, bukankah ia terdengar sok kenal?

Sementara, pemuda pirang bermata biru itu menghentikan gerakannya sejenak dan menatap Sasuke. Mungkin berpikiran sama dengan Sasuke—tertegun mendengar perkataan itu datang dari orang yang baru ditemuinya sekitar sepuluh menit.

"Ah, aku mau membeli minuman sebentar," jawab pemuda pirang sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Eh, i-iya," Hah, Sasuke merasa canggung sekali. Ia menunggu (tapi ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ia memakai kata _menunggu_) pemuda pirang itu sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dan ketika ada sekaleng minuman dingin di depan wajahnya, Sasuke segera mendongak.

"Untukmu," ternyata pemuda tadi yang menjulurkan minuman padanya. Sementara di tangan satunya lagi, tergenggam kaleng minuman yang lain. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka minuman apa, jadi... ambil sajalah."

Sasuke bingung, mengapa orang itu begitu baik membelikannya minuman. Formalitas mungkin? Tapi ia tetap menerima minuman itu, walau dengan ragu.

"A-ah, terima kasih."

Drrt. Drrt.

Ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar. Satu pesan. Ia segera membukanya.

_**From: Aniki  
Sasuke! Kau di mana! Aku sudah mendarat!**_

Sasuke segera membalas pesan dari anikinya.

_**To: Aniki  
Aku ada di depan pintu kedatangan Terminal 1.**_

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar sebuah suara berseru memanggilnya. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati anikinya—Itachi—berjalan cepat ke arahnya sambil menggeret koper.

"Ah, itu anikiku," ujar Sasuke pelan, yang ia sendiri ragu ditujukan pada siapa—mungkin pada pria pirang di sebelahnya yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Pria di sebelah Sasuke ikut menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Sasuke. Matanya melebar.

"Dia... anikimu?"

"Sasuke!" seru Itachi ketika sudah sampai dihadapan Sasuke. Menyadari ada orang lain di dekat otouto-nya, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah orang yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Eh? Naruto?"

Sasuke dengan cepat menoleh ke arah orang yang dipanggil "Naruto" oleh anikinya tadi. Apakah—

"I-Itachi?" raut wajah pemuda pirang—yang diketahui bernama Naruto—menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ah! Kau sudah berkenalan duluan dengan otoutoku sepertinya!" seru Itachi sembari tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Aniki? Apa yang..."

"Ah ya, Sasuke! Dia ini orang yang kubilang ingin kukenalkan padamu! Bagaimana?"

Sasuke terdiam—walaupun dalam pikirannya ia bertanya mengenai apa arti "bagaimana" yang ditanyakan anikinya itu—

Naruto juga terdiam.

(ya, namanya Naruto. Sasuke juga tak mengerti mengapa hal itu terus berputar di otaknya)

Mereka saling menatap.

- _**f i n**_ -

* * *

_J'ai lit aussi le m__ê__me livre_: Saya juga membaca buku yang sama

_Un peu_: Sedikit

_Vous avez aussi__lu__ ce livre__?_: Kamu juga membaca buku ini?

_Je ne sais pas_: Saya tidak tahu

_J'ai aussi_: Saya juga

.

**A/N:**

Kalau saya nggak bisa ikut ngerayain ultah Naru tepat 10 Oktober, saya persembahkan fic ini aja deh #plakplakplak


End file.
